Trying Something New or Daddy's Little Girl - Part 2
by Elle Gardner
Summary: This stand alone can only be enhanced by reading part 1. Reunited with the group, we continue to explore Beth and Rick's new relationship, revisit Daryl and Cassie and see what a new woman can bring to the mix. Lots of dirty words, images and thoughts here. M for explicit smut and sex. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I own no characters from the Walking Dead, Cassie though, she is my own.**

**If you want to see how we got here, read Part One. **

**But if you don't, this stands alone just fine. **

It took a few days to settle in but Rick was finally feeling like things were getting better for the band of warriors that he considered family. His children had been kept safe which was the most important part to him. Judith was growing like a week and Carl seemed to be more even tempered as he got to know some of the people in Savannah. That kid has lost so much in the past few years, Rick didn't think he would ever recover, but it seemed as if a larger community was exactly what he needed.

Beth had been reunited with father which seemed to brighten her smile and seeing her laugh with Maggie again make Rick not feel so guilty about taking her on the road with him. Made him feel less guilty about a lot of things. The only one he hadn't worried about was Daryl, he was tougher than anyone Rick knew. And now that Daryl had found someone to take comfort with, he knew the core of his group would be okay.

Cassie was welcomed, even by Carol which no one thought would go very well. She had tried for so long to get Daryl to open up and this newcomer seemed to have done it overnight. But Carol was distracted by the older southern gentleman who seemed to be paying her plenty of attention and didn't remind her of Sophia all the time. There were so many new faces and Rick finally felt like someone else was in charge for a change, someone else to make the hard calls and the unpopular decisions. He wasn't sure if he could live under someone else's rule forever, but for now it would be fine.

Old historic homes had been turned into boarding houses and the folks from the Prison were all being housed together. Glenn and the group had helped finished renovating one large house in particular and the community passed it over to them in exchange for some back breaking farm work, walker clearing and security patrols. All things that the group was more than happy to help with. As the sun set over Georgia that first night Rick and Carl went for a walk through this historic town squares, Judith in his arms as he savored being reunited with his children.

Carl was just happy to be finally out of Carol's room, she had been standing in as guardian while his father was gone and he was tired of answering to her for his every move. The people of Savannah didn't know how grown up he was, how capable he had become. But with his father back he hoped to gain more responsibility.

The house their group was staying in had an unfinished copula that had a three hundred-sixty degree view and though it meant three flights of stair it was where Daryl asked to stay. He and Cassie dragged a mattress up from the basement, it was more than he needed but she seemed happy to have a soft place to crash. They slept that first night with the copula doors open, it would be hot up there year round but the breeze was perfect.

Beth felt a little lost that first night, though Maggie had kept a bed for her in her room, she had gotten the impression that Glenn would miss the privacy. At dinner Carole offered her a place to sleep as her room would be quiet without the kids. Beth graciously accepted the offer and Hershel smiled thinking his little girl had finally gotten her own place. They all sat for hours in the common space, swapping stories of their travels and getting to know Cassie a little better. The sun had been down for hours when Rick and his family finally came back and everyone turned in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

****Let the smut begin****

It had been almost a week now and routines had been established. The powers-that-be had jumped on the fact that Daryl, Rick and Michonne were able to help train their residents in self-defense. It was this concept that just blew Daryl's mind, how could they have made it this long without learning to take down a walker. But it gave him something to do. Cassie was lending her acquired medical skills to the real doctor and Beth had taken quickly to helping with the kids, there were so many of them here.

Rick couldn't sleep, it was too hot and quiet. He wanted to sit up and read but the light kept waking Judith. He was getting better at being a full time dad, but tonight he just had to get out. Beth heard him go by her door, she knew the sounds of his heavy boots and he found the squeaking floorboard every time. This week had seemed longer to Beth than any other in recent. She hadn't spent a single moment alone with Rick and since their time on the island together, it was all she could think about. His touch, his scent. The feel of his hands, rough on her skin. She wanted to feel it all again, but they had agreed to cool it, to feel things out with the group and especially her father.

When she realized he was going downstairs and not just to the bathroom she slipped out of bed and into a pair of too-short shorts. She needed to talk to him even if it was just for a moment. He was already on the back porch when she caught up to him, his long legs to the stairs when he heard the door open behind him.

He saw her sexy legs before he saw anything else, he knew it was Beth, he had hoped it was her. His face eased as they made eye contact. "I'm coming." She whispered to him, she needed to go with him where ever it was. All Rick could think was 'not yet you're not.' He wouldn't stop her from walking with him, he had missed her too much this week. Silently they followed the sidewalk around the house and started down the street. They walked close, but not close enough to touch, they didn't speak and she just kept pace to keep up with his long legs.

Daryl was wrapped around Cassie in the cupola, his favorite way to watch the neighborhood. He saw the couple walking away from the house and he nodded in their direction then kissed Cassie's naked shoulder. She nodded.

Rick finally slowed a few blocks from the house, they had passed a patrol stop and said hello to the young guy with a rifle over his shoulder. There was no curfew here they could come and go as they wished. They found a bench under a long weeping willow; they were almost secluded from the world. He would keep an eye on anyone approaching and he opened his arms for her to sit on his lap. He had planned to walk till the sun came up but now with Beth so close he craved her in his arms. She smiled and sat gently tucked as close to his body as possible. He put his face in her shoulder and inhaled. Showers were not as plentiful here as on the island, but there was plenty of wash water and she had found a floral scented soap that made him smile.

The words were almost stuck in Beth's throat, "I've missed you." She spoke softly. Put her hands on his outer thighs and delighted in the feel of his muscular legs. He was beginning to get hard and she could feel it pressing against her backside.

Rick smiled a grin that he was glad she couldn't see. He knew he should have used this week apart to move beyond the inappropriate relationship they had begun on the island. He knew that they had nothing in common besides this fire between but every time he saw her in the dining room, at the day care, chatting with others, all he could think was 'salvation'. That is what she made him feel. "I didn't hear you little girl."

Beth's stomach fluttered and her pussy contracted, had he just said what she thought he had? She squirmed in his lap trying to keep her juices from soaking through her shorts. "I've missed you, Daddy." It came out of her mouth so naturally and he groaned at the words. He had missed her tiny voice and her slim body. He missed kissing and holding her. But mostly Rick missed fucking and being lost in her. In a very short time she and her wonton desire to play along had become his escape in this crappy world.

"Face me." His tone was commanding and he loved how her body reacted. First her eyes closed to slits and her mouth opened just a little, like she was inhaling, but it always made him want to push is cock inside of her mouth. Then she wiggled her ass across his cock a little, all done so slightly and quickly, almost unnoticeable that he knew it was an automatic response and not a planned thought. She stood up and crawled back onto his lap facing him, her knees on the bench. Beth pushed her hips to his so that all that separated their private areas was a little bit of fabric. Hers was very little and riding up on her.

"Take me right here daddy." Beth was elated that Rick had allowed her to come on the walk, pulled her to sit on him and asked for this behavior out of her. She hadn't know when she got out of bed how he would react. He slid his work-worn hands up under her shirt and across her spine. She chilled as her shirt lifted but she was in heaven, six days had been too long. She nuzzled her mouth his neck and softly licked and kissed him. She loved the taste of his skin. He watched in the distance to the empty street. Rick hugged her close as she rubbed her growing wetness into his erection. He wanted her, wanted to be inside of her, but mostly at this moment he wanted to hear her moan.

"Slide back." She didn't hesitate, she shimmied back a few inches on his lap. "Hands behind your back." Beth's face lit up with excitement. She stopped hugging him and held her hands low behind herself.

Rick leaned back so he could get to the crotch of her shorts, he pulled at the material with one hand as he held her from falling with the other. Her shorts were soaked from her excitement and he loved it. Once he had the material situated, he slid his fingers into her mouth and she sucked them for a while. She never stopped making eye contact, he worked his fingers in and out till she had them soaked then he slowly slid them inside of her hot wetness.

Beth held her breath as he slid two fingers as deep as he could, three knuckles deep inside of her. "Breath baby girl." She exhaled with her eyes closed. The hand he was using to brace her he moved to her back, gathering both her tiny wrist into his large hand he held her firmly. Beth let out of moan of ecstasy that filled his heart and stiffened his cock. This would be what would content him tonight. Though he wanted more, just knowing he could bring these noises out of her was enough.

She hadn't touched herself in a week, not in the bed next to Carol or in the bathroom as she washed up. She got herself worked up every time she and Rick shared a meal or passed in the yard. She wouldn't last long with his fingers working inside of her, he worked in and out with skill and precision finding her g-spot and teasing her. "More daddy, more." She leaned forward and kissed him as he fingered her, she was so close to orgasm and he needed to control it for her.

"Look at me Beth." She opened her eyes, a struggle as they wanted to roll back into her head. "You will not come till I say you can." His cock twitched as her pussy clamped down on his fingers. "And when you do, you will do it quietly." Breathlessly she nodded her head. "Do you understand me little one?"

Beth kissed him again as he twisted a third finger inside of her, she was so tight and hot. "Yes. Daddy." She panted out the answer determined to please him. Rick leaned to her ear and whispered words of praise and encouragement. He was so pleased that she was obeying him but he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Letting go of her wrists he wrapped his arm around her back and held her close. He would finger her to the edge then back of just a bit, over and over watching the dark desire in her eyes. She was trying so hard to obey him. Finally he gave into her, "Cum for me now Beth." As anticipated, she clamped down on his fingers and her body began to shake as her orgasm ripped through her. She wanted to scream but she panted instead, her subconscious brain remembering his words. From the angle he was at he thought she might break one of his fingers but it would be worth it as 'Daddy' trembled off of her lips. Her body slowed to an occasional shutter and he slowly slid his fingers out of her as she whimpered. No woman had ever been so responsive to him.

She freed one hand from his casual hold and found his other wrist. She lifted his hand to his mouth then kissed him over his fingers. They kissed and licked her juices till the flavor was almost gone. Then they kissed till her legs were sore and her mouth was red from the rubbing of his beard.

* * *

Daryl heard the back door close again, this time he watched Glenn and Maggie start out on a walk. He watched to see which direction they were headed. As they turned to the right he spoke in even tone. "Other way is better."

Glenn looked around then up and waved to his friend at the top of the roof.

"More private." Daryl waited for a response. Glenn and Maggie turned around and headed left with a wave.

Cassie kissed his shirtless chest, "That was nice of you." She wasn't one to judge relationships but she wasn't sure if Rick and Beth were the best idea. She and Daryl were the only ones that knew about them.

Daryl kissed Cassie, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth. "Nah. I just wanna fuck and if Rick and Beth get caught it's gonna interrupt that."

Cassie pulled at his low slung jeans and dragged him across the floor to the bed. There was no way she wasn't going to take advantage of his offer slash excuse. Daryl and Rick had quite a bond and she appreciated their friendship. She pushed him down on the mattress and started undressing above him.


	3. Chapter 3

The training area was just on the outskirts of the community, Daryl and Michonne had been working with a few people all morning teaching knife skills and defensive techniques. They had the only crossbow and katana in town so no need to train people for that. He was surprised the she had been willing to train people, she was a loner like he was and it drove him nuts that people had survived this long without basic skills.

Daryl had agreed to let her man-handle him for the purpose of demonstration. She had put him on the ground too many times to count as she showed the suburban housewives how to do it. They had tried and succeeded once or twice. The last time Michonne had flipped him to the ground he stayed there a while. His forty-something body was getting tired of this even though his brain was still willing to work. The women were talking and Michonne was stepping them through maneuverers as he regrouped to get up again.

Cassie stood above him with her hand extended down to him. He had to shade his eyes to see who it was and he smiled. She helped him stand and they watched Michonne step through a takedown. Cassie had never come to training before but she had been watching for a while from the sidelines. She couldn't believe that he had allowed anyone to rough him up this way. Michonne was a strong, lean woman who could match him move for move. They were defiantly a force to be reckoned with, which is why the community leaders had asked them to work on the training field as well as a walker clearing run that they had done the other day.

Cassie had been captivated by Michonne when she had come to the clearing, her moves were so fluid and her body flowed with every step and take down she made. Cassie reprimanded herself for even looking. Hadn't she just left a long term relationship with Abby back on the island for Daryl? Because she had been missing being with a man so much she didn't want to be with a woman anymore. Michonne was so different from Abby, trim and angular. Abby had curves in the right places with generous breasts that she loved to get lost in. But Abby's best feature had always been her mouth and how she used it.

When Cassie looked at Michonne her mind drifted to naughty places. Even as she stood next to Daryl watching, feeling the heat of his body close to her and wishing to lick the sweat off his skin, she watched Michonne and wanted to do the same to her. She wanted to pull her close, slowly take off her clothes revealing her dark chocolate skin and lick as she went. Cassie shook the thought from her mind.

"What?" Daryl had seen the head shake and couldn't read the look on her face. They had only been together for two weeks, and he still felt like he knew nothing about women. Forty years of avoiding them would do that.

Cassie pulled her gaze off Michonne's ass and gave her full attention to Daryl. "Nothing. You guys coming to the house for lunch?" She watched his lips wishing she could kiss them but he was not comfortable with such displays.

He shifted his weight back and forth. "Yeah, we're done with these ladies for the day. I told Max I'd help him repack bullets after lunch. Infirmary?" She had been there full time since they had arrived, there were plenty of scrapes and bruises and this towns policy was to make sure no one let anything get infected.

"It's good. Doc has taught me a lot. Wish I had known some of it before I met you." She touched the side of his stomach where he had been shot. She had patched him up the best she could but she knew it had not been a great job. She removed her hand as the training group broke up and the ladies came to thank Daryl for the lessons. Michonne picked up the buck knives and brought them over to the nearby table. She and Daryl silently packed things up, it's how they worked together, few words as they shadowed each other's movements. Daryl grabbed the weapons bag and Michonne slid her katana back over her shoulder. They all walked in silence back to the house, though Cassie would have loved to chat.

They ate lunch together but quietly, Cassie watched the two warriors together. They were both so fluid and smooth in everything they did and they seemed to cue off each other subconsciously. She imagined them in bed together, quiet but rough was her first thought.

"I grabbed us a watch shift tonight." Daryl's voice stopped the image of him and Michonne kissing that was running through her mind. "Thought you might appreciate the change." He looked at her for a reply, so different than the way he communicated with Michonne.

Cassie instinctively slid her hand across his thigh and smiled. "That would be great." Night watch had been where they connected and she loved the idea of spending the time with him. They never spoke again till it was time to part ways. Michonne went off to find Rick and Cassie and Daryl stood by the window watching her cross the lawn.

"Think this place is too normal for her." Daryl felt that way also but it seemed be making Michonne crazy. He put his hands on Cassie's hips and rocked her pelvis to his. She looked up at him giving him her full attention. "You looking to move on already?" He hadn't missed a thing today.

Cassie reached up and kissed him. "Move on?"

"You're checking her out more than Rick does Beth." He tucked her hair behind her ear and watched her face. "Not that I'm blaming you."

She was busted scoping another person, another woman. Her bisexuality was no secret to Daryl, hell he has seen her having sex with Abby, but she was embarrassed to have been caught. "I waited a long time go get to have a man back in my life, not going anywhere." She kissed him deeply running her fingers through his wispy black hair.

"That going to be enough for you?" He had almost no experience with women and even less with a bisexual one.

Cassie touched the side of his face, "I know I suck to date, all indecisive and stuff. But YES, this will be more than enough for me." They kissed. "And I'm sorry if my eyes wander." She was sincere, she never meant to hurt him or cause him doubt.

* * *

Somehow the day got away from both of them, busy at their respective tasks, but as the sun set they met up at the guard station and got appointed a duty spot. It was a path along the water and they walked quietly for a while watching for any and everything. Cassie loved being near the water, it was something she missed about being off the island. They got to the end of the walkway, turned and started the quarter mile back. It wasn't exciting but he was right, it was a nice change of pace.

"So wha'd you do before?" Daryl never stopped scanning the spaces ahead of them, the view of the water or the corners around the buildings.

"Before what?" She wasn't sure what he was talking about and moreover, she was surprised he was talking at all.

He paused at a patch of wild flowers, picked one, kissed Cassie on the cheek, handed it to her and continued to walk. "Before the dead started rising and the world got all fucked up." His story was one of petty crime, some drugs, and hard living. Hers had to be better than that.

She spoke in a low voice and tried to sum up her life. "Retail store manager. I folded lots of shirt and put up with college kids looking for summer work. I had followed a guy to Georgia that I had been dating, left my family in New Mexico. Things didn't work out and we ended it. Abby and I worked in the same mall, we started talking and you know that story." She wasn't sure what else he wanted to know. "You?"

Daryl didn't want to talk about himself, he rarely did. "No. More. What kind of movies and TV did you like? Hobbies? Stuff like that." She carried most of the conversation for the rest of the night and the figured out that they had more in common than either of them had expected. "How'd you hook up with your first chick?" She told him the story of her exploits with a college roommate, things porn movies were made of, but she had known she as interested in women long before that.

Cassie pulled at his front pocket as she tried to rock him off balance, "You like that I go both ways, don't you?" He often initiated the topic and always had an adolescent smirk about it, even though it was subtle.

There is was again, she couldn't see the face he was making but she knew it was there, she could tell in his tone. "I'm not mad." Daryl sucked at being coy. "Hell, the first week I knew you, you had sex with your girlfriend in front of me." He was instantly back in the hall way watching Abby's head bob between Cassie's legs through the crack in the door.

"I had a threesome once." She didn't know why she told him that, but he never broke stride.

"College?" Wasn't that one of those rite of passage things he heard about?

"Last guy I dated." She suddenly figured out why she was telling him this. "He knew I was bi before we started dating, he said he wanted to watch and partake with me and some woman. I didn't want to just pick up some chick in a bar so I connected with someone I knew was also interested and we all got together. Three of us had a great night, lots of heavy breathing and naughty sex. Did everything he wanted." She stopped, this was the part that pissed her off the most. Daryl ran his hand down her back letting her know he was still listening. "About a week later he decided that I cheated on him because the woman was someone I knew, I must have been with her all along. Things went from bad to worse. He just couldn't handle it all."

Daryl was quiet as they rounded back to the dead end of their walk. He stopped at the wall and pulled her to him. "Dick." He hated how men could be towards women. "I can barely get through normal sex, but you put up with me." She laughed at his words. "But if you need to stray… to a woman, figure out how to deal with it." He kissed her gently. "You've been straight up since the get go, not gonna fuck you over like that." They kissed again, arms wrapped around each other.

Cassie loved the open book that Daryl could be sometimes. "What if we found someone… to share?"

That innocent look came across his face and he shook his head. "Meh, can barely handle normal sex." Though it always felt amazing and his body craved it, his brain was always a mess when it was over, even with Cassie. He never thought he was good enough at it or for her, always felt like he couldn't give her what she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie and Beth stayed after to clean up the breakfast dishes. They hadn't really spent much time together in the past week, they had both been helping around town as much as possible. Maggie had gotten pretty good at fixing things and she was helping with another boarding house renovation while Beth was at the day care center all the time.

"You're finally in a good mood." Maggie had been worried about Beth for the past few days, she hadn't cracked a smile except around the kids.

Now she had to try and hide the smile that wanted to explode from her face. She had spent the week worrying about how things were going to play out with Rick and now she knew there was still hope. "Finally feels like things are getting back to normal." She didn't know what else to say. "So now that we found somewhere safe and almost normal, you and Glen going to have a wedding?" She tried to steer the conversation to another direction.

"Wedding seems like such a fuss now, doesn't it?" They were already committed to each other. "Daddy already gave us his blessing."

Beth was a romantic at heart even if the things she did with Rick didn't seem romantic. "Might be good for everyone to have a party to go to."

Maggie could see her point. "Maybe. Hey, have you met any of the boys in town. There are a few right around your age." Now that Maggie was so happy, she wanted to spread it to her little sister.

Beth's stomach knotted, just the thought of someone touching her who wasn't Rick sickened her. "Um, no. Only women at the day care center." How could she even think about someone her own age when she had a man like Rick, well, hopefully she had him.

"Well, I hear they are having a town get together in a few days, we can have you meet some people." Maggie had missed talking boys with her little sister. Before the world got all screwed up it was all they ever talked about. Now all they talked about was food rations, ammunition and walkers. "There's this one guy, he's right about your age. I don't know his name but he's the baseball player type you like."

The side door to the kitchen opened and Rick came in. Beth's body tightened and Maggie dropped the talk about boys. "There's a run. Gonna be an overnight. You in?" His eyes were locked on Beth.

Maggie interrupted. "Who's going?" She didn't want Beth to go away again, she had been too worried for the past weeks.

"Daryl, Michonne, couple of locals." He should have asked her when they were alone. He knew Maggie would fight him on this.

"Do you really need her?" Maggie tossed the dishrag on the counter and crossed her arms.

Beth needed Rick, that's all that matter. "I'll go." She turned on her heals and walked out of the kitchen, she wasn't having this conversation with her sister. "I'll be back in time for the big party." She tossed the comment over her shoulder.

* * *

They had left just after lunch in three trucks. The locals knew the way to a small town that they were sure would have tons of untouched supplies. When they got there it was like a ghost town, only a hand full of walkers to take down which Daryl and Michonne took care of with a smile. It was good to do more than training. The drive had been long and the sun would set soon. Mike pointed out a duplex for everyone to sweep and crash in for the night. The six of them sat and ate dinner together, what little of it that there was. "We'll take first watch." Daryl indicated himself and Michonne. "Gonna up early and do some hunting. Gotta be something around here keeping them walkers local." Rick and Beth were appointed the last watch and the local boys took mid shift.

Beth had scavenged through the house and loaded the truck up with clothes, blankets and some household goods. This house had had kids in it and she took toys for the day care center. It was well past dark when she waved goodnight to Daryl and Michonne. They were sitting on the steps of the house next door, katana and crossbow in hand.

"So why am I bunking with you instead of the kid?" Michonne had been watching Rick all day, he was too overprotective of someone he swore could handle herself.

Daryl used a buck knife to clean the dirt under his finger nails, "Maybe I wanted to bunk with you." He tried not to look at her, she was smarter than all of that.

"Redneck." She was calling him out. He understood that she wanted more information and she also understood that he wasn't going to talk.

He spit off to the side, "Just watch for walkers." He didn't know how long this thing between Rick and Beth could stay hidden.

* * *

In her search around the house Beth had found a box of condoms in a bedside table. She put them on the cedar chest next to her backpack. Rick was still out filling gas tanks and Beth was too edgy even lay down. She paced the room, her brain filling with rapid fire thoughts. They didn't need to keep their relationship hidden, her father would understand. Hell her father adored Rick, why wouldn't he want her to be with someone like him. She had been through too much in the last two years to be expected to sustain a normal relationship. She watched out the window as Rick crossed the road to the porch and talked with Daryl. He would be here soon. Beth could keep the relationship secret if that's what he wanted. She fussed with her hair in the mirror. She looked tired, beat down and dirty. How would he ever want to be with her? There went her brain again. She gazed out the window as she tried to wipe more of the dirt off her face and retied her ponytail.

She never heard Rick come into the room or walk up behind her. Beth jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his mouth found her neck. All of her scattered thoughts stopped as he ran light kisses along her skin. All the questions and doubt released as he pulled her tiny body to his. She moaned as his mouth moved down her shoulder and she turned in his arms so that could kiss. "Daddy." She hugged him close and tried to understand the look on his face.

Rick was tired. He was tired of organizing and having to do things and make sure it was all taken care of. He was tired of being a full time dad and tired of having to be in charge. "Not tonight." He kissed her cheek where her long lashes fluttered. "Tonight I just want us to be us." He didn't know if she understood what he really needed. She was still a child on so many levels. "I just need to be inside of you." Because even though their sex together was off the charts and the salvation he craved, he was still in control and he just couldn't do that tonight.

His words filled her ears and the hopeless romantic inside Beth surfaced. "Make love to me Rick." She thought she understood just what he wanted. She started to pull him to the bed stopping at the bench to pick up the condoms. He took the box from her and tossed it on the mattress. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his body as he worked to pull her shirt over her head, pants and shoes came off just as quickly and they were both in their underwear standing in a pool of moonlight. "You are so beautiful." She knew she shouldn't call a man beautiful, but it was the only word she could think of.

He laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. Licking and kissing, he found her breasts and sucked at her nipples, she whimpered at his attention as she reached to find his cock and stroke it. The remainder of their clothes were gone and she crawled down his body. He watched intently as she found his cock and took hold of it, stroking the pre cum down the shaft then settling into a position to suck on him, for as long as he wanted. He had given her so much the night before, tonight it was solely about repaying him and filling his needs. She slid her mouth down to the base and cupped his balls. He closed his eyes and groaned, she was talented beyond her years with that mouth of hers. She easily found a rhythm with her hand and mouth and he was lost in the art of what she was doing.

He could have let her do it till he came in her mouth, but he wanted more of her. "Com'mer Beth," he pulled a bit of the handful of hair he had, "Get up here and kiss me." With a pout she stopped sucking him and brought her swollen lips to his. He could taste his own salty goodness on her tongue. "I need to be inside you Beth." She reached for the condoms and handed him one.

"I want to watch you put it on." She grinned like a little kitty with a bowl of milk and he obliged her. Stroking himself before he put it on. Once he was ready she straddled his hips and ever so slowly she slid down him, inching her way from tip to base as he is strained in ecstasy. His hands found her ass and slowly rocked her on him, digging his fingers into her flesh as he fucked her gently and she shuddered his name. She had never seen him so gentle and the fact that he was grazing her g-spot was a bonus. She was well on her way to an orgasm but she needed him deeper, she needed him a little bit rougher. "Rick, from behind." She sighed in his ear and he groaned an approval.

Her naughty brain was working faster than his, she got off of him and the bed and went over to the dresser. It was the perfect height for her to lean against, bending at the waist and wiggling her ass. He smiled a soft grin and came up behind her. He fingered her and watched her reactions in the mirror attached to the dresser. She was stunning and he felt lucky to be the one that got to have sex with her. She was so tight and he was ready to push back into her. He traded his fingers for his cock then slid those fingers into her mouth. He loved that she was always willing to go along with his dirty thoughts. She whimpered a yes and begged him to go deeper and to fuck her harder. He indulged her as he always would and as he got close to his own climax he grabbed the wrist of her left hand pulled it behind her, he pushed her over the edge. Their eyes locked in the mirror, he watched her as he pushed deep again then growled in her ear, "Come for daddy." Her world exploded at the sound of his voice and the impact of his words. They came together in a symphony of groans and whimpers till they were both spent and holding onto each other for dear life.

* * *

Michonne was already lying in bed as Daryl shut off the lantern and threw a pillow on the floor. Even though the room had two beds, he was more comfortable this way. "You still coming hunting?" Getting up early always sounded like a good idea till you were getting comfortable in bed.

"Yeah. I'm in." She was a good tracker and a good killer, but she still felt her hunting skills were lacking. "Hey redneck?"

Daryl grunted a response from the floor.

"You sure your girl isn't going to flip out when we get back. I'm not putting up with the jealous girlfriend bullshit when I'm just trying to put food on the table." Michonne had only talked with Cassie a few times and she had the impression she was possessive of Daryl.

Daryl laughed. "I'm the one who should be jealous." He rolled over onto his side.

"What the fuck you talking about?" She was completely confused.

He shook his head. "She thinks you're hot. Now go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in more months than Cassie could remember, tonight felt like old times. Just about everyone had come out to the main square to socialize, enjoy the weather, break a little bread and try and forget the crap hole of an existence they had all come to know. She had lived in a community in New Mexico that often had community gatherings like this, ones that would last into the wee hours of the night with live music and much laughter. Tonight was promising to be much like that.

The Prison crew, as the housemates were being called, all joined in on the festivities. Except for Carol and her new love interest who had agreed to a watch-shift, though she was hoping to join in before the party ended. Hershel beamed as his girls laughed and sang along to a make shift band that played. He sat back in a chair and watched all of his crew as they unwound together. He had never seen Daryl actually look happy till he was with Cassie, she was a calming effect on his rabid exterior. They never touched in public but it was obvious they were together. Carl was helping Judith walk on the grass, she was still a bit wobbly, mainly because no one ever let her walk on her own, but she was getting better at it for sure. Glen and Rick were under a willow tree watching the girls singing by the platform stage.

The looks exchanged between Rick and Beth had not been missed by Hershel, ever since they had all been reunited he had seen the way she snuck a look at him when she thought no one could see her. What had he expected, the picking were slim these day but he had hoped she would find a new interest as Maggie steered her closer to the guys her own age. But since they had gotten back from their supply run day before yesterday, Rick seemed to have a problem keeping his eyes off Beth and it had not gone unnoticed by Hershel. There were so many reasons why Hershel was not going to like this.

Michonne had shown up late but joined in on the conversation with Rick and Glen, she hated these types of social situations but if everyone else could do it, so could she.

Daryl and Cassie watched from the sidelines. "If Rick doesn't stop staring at that girl like she's his next meal, her father is gonna kick his ass with one leg." Cassie thought he was becoming too obvious with his intentions.

"Might say the same 'bout you and Michonne." Daryl wrapped a finger through a lock of her hair, pretty damn close to PDA in his book. "Spank your ass though, not kick it." He smiled at her. Cassie had kept her eyes glued on the tall woman's backside since she had shown up at the party. Michonne did clean up pretty good, something Daryl didn't normally notice in a woman.

She shook her head at him. "My god, what's wrong with me. I keep doing that." She wanted to pull him close and kiss him, but he was still too shy in public for something so bold. "I'm sorry." She prayed he wasn't angry.

Daryl scanned the area before bringing his lips to her forehead for a tentative kiss. "It's okay." His voice was small. It made him uncomfortable when people apologized to him. "Stop apologizing. I'm not mad, you're being you." He stepped back as he saw Michonne coming toward them. She stepped up quick next to Cassie and no one spoke for a moment. "Huntin' tomorrow?" They had made plans for another trip. Michonne nodded.

Cassie could feel the heat coming from Michonne's bare arm, or at least she thought she could. Maybe it was just her sexy imagination running wild. Living each day like it might be your last had her body on high alert all the time now. She was constantly turned on, always wanting sex, the more dangerous the situation, the more she craved it. It's why she had always been the one to leave the island on runs, even if it meant encounters with walkers. And she would always come home ready for sex. She wondered if Michonne felt the same way after supply runs and hunting trips.

Michonne hadn't been able to get Daryl's comment out of her mind. 'She thinks you're hot', Not to say that she had never thought about being with a woman, all those soft curves and knowing how to touch each other. Almost every time she had endured a night of mediocre sex with some faceless douc bag had her thinking about batting for the other team. But in the last two days she had wondered what Cassie looked like naked, if she was tan all over, if her hips were as grabbable as they looked, if she shaved herself for Daryl. They never looked at each other but the attraction was evident.

"We're going back to the house. Gonna be quiet for a while. You comin'" He took Cassie's fingers in his and gave her a pull, then let her go. They hadn't talked about leaving the party early. Michonne looked around, no one seemed to be paying them any attention. She started to walk a pace behind them. No one spoke. He didn't know if he was making the right decision for them, but he knew the timing was right if it was. It was only a few blocks back to the house and when they got to the front door he finally tuned to Michonne. "Coming up?"

The ladies locked eyes and both half smiled. Everyone seemed to be on the same page. Just before they got to the last flight of stairs, Cassie stopped Daryl and motioned Michonne to go up to their room. Cassie pulled him close, she drew his face to hers and spoke in a whisper. "You sure?" She was more excited then she expected to be, this was not her first go round with a woman or a threesome, but something about Daryl, it set her body on fire just thinking about it.

Daryl closed his eyes. "Yeah, just you two." He hadn't been joking when he said he had a hard enough time with regular sex, the idea of them tangled together made him hard, but he never thought he could perform. He opened his eyes and she was locked on them. "Really." He assured then he smiled his immature smirk. "Just gonna watch."

Michonne stood at the copula door looking out and tensed when she heard the bedroom door close. She was really going to do this. Have sex with a woman. Hell, with that damn redneck. She heard quiet footsteps come up behind her and waited when they stopped at her heals. Cassie moved the long dreads off her shoulder and down her back then up on her tip toes she broke the ice with a wet kiss on the neck. Her skin flushed and it felt as if her lips seared. She tipped her head to the side so that Cassie would have more room for kissing. She felt hands on hips and she turned to face the beautiful woman with the mouth that felt so nice on her skin. Michonne was confused. Daryl sat in a worn out arm chair on the other side of the room, not close to Cassie as she expected. She looked from Cassie to Daryl then back to the brunette with the sexy mouth.

Cassie got scared, what if she wouldn't do this without Daryl? What if she only wanted Daryl? The thought had only come to her in that moment. "Maybe we can talk him into joining us later. That okay?" Michonne stared at Daryl as he fidgeted in the seat never making eye contact, then she looked at Cassie and kissed her. Cassie opened her mouth and waited for Michonne to slide her tongue in, tentative at first but then exploring. Cassie wanted to take it slow, she wanted to let her dance partner get more comfortable, but she was wet already. She started at the buttons on Michonne's shirt. She wanted to undress her and feel her skin. Michonne mimicked her movements, kissing and undressing. The bra was harder to unhook then she expected but she got it off quicker than most men would have. Cassie's nipples hardened in the southern air and Michonne couldn't resist the temptation to lick and suck at that the rosy peaks. They stood sideways giving Daryl a good view of what was going on, though they were mostly in silhouette. He would never ask them to move closer or even turn on a lantern. He sat awkwardly in the arm chair as the stiffness in his pants increased.

Michonne looked up and asked, "Have you ever?" Cassie nodded her head as she found her dark black nipples and gently pulled, trying the waters of what she liked and what she thought Michonne might enjoy.

"You?" Cassie twisted gently as her partners breath hitched in excitement. Michonne shook her head and Cassie smiled. She had a love for lesbian virgins. "Then you need to tell me what you want." She was almost giddy with desire. She wanted to show Michonne the beauty and curiosity of same-sex sex.

Michonne wondered if she should look at Daryl for approval, but she figured she had it just by being there. Plus she was getting too wrapped up in the twisting of her nipples, she wanted her to do it harder. "I want to taste you." She spoke clearly and directly. They kissed some more, hands feeling flesh as their mouths explored each other rather than battle for domination. Cassie started for Michonne's pants it and was another round of shadowing till they both stood naked in the Georgia moonlight in front of Daryl.

Cassie walked over to the mattress on the floor and laid on it. She was sideways to Daryl and she could see him as he rubbed himself through his jeans. Michonne knelt down and put her hands on Cassie's thighs encouraging them open. She looked to Daryl and he simply nodded his head in approval. From there it was as he wasn't in the room, she spread Cassie's thighs and crawled in between. She started with kissing and licking slowing edging her way north. Her dark hands were a stunning contrast to the white skin she was wrapped around.

Her fingers found Cassie's pussy and she rubbed gently along her outer lips. She was so wet and hot and Michonne salivated at the thought of tasting her. Her fear of doing it wrong was outweighed by her desire to know what a woman tasted like. She easily slid in one finger then two, she was slick and warm and she fingered Cassie the way she liked to be fingered, deep strokes that went to the base of her knuckles, unhurried. Loving the feel of every muscle she passed and the sound of every pant that came from Cassie.

It wasn't what Cassie was used to from a man or a woman, normally she liked it hard and fast, but this felt good and she wanted Michonne to do this at her own pace, to find her own rhythm. As her face got closer to Cassie's pussy, she ran her light fingers over dark skin and played with her hair a bit. Her first lick was not what she expected, not tentative as she expected. Michonne started at the finger filled hole and with the flat of her tongue she licked to her clit, flicking it once across the sensitive nub before wrapping her lips and sucking hard. Cassie's hips bucked, this was exactly the type of pressure she loved. Michonne's fingers moved faster and she decided instantly that she loved the taste of pussy. Or at least this pussy.

Though Daryl's eyes had adjusted to the light in the room, he wished he could see more. Cassie looked to him, her eyes half open, just like the first time he had seen her engaged in sex. She crooked a finger his way inviting him, but he slowly shook his head 'no'. Michonne hooked her free hand around Cassie's thigh and opened her ever further. She adjusted herself on the floor and settled in to experience all Cassie had to offer, she fingered her deeper, with more fingers, licking and sucking as Cassie softly moaned and whimpered. When Cassie came the first time Michonne was not prepared for the juices that flowed or the bucking of her hips. But she sucked hard and held her still and looked up toward her face which was even more beautiful in ecstasy.

The bucking stopped and Michonne lessened the grip she had on her hip and thigh, she thought she may have bruised the light skinned woman and the thought made her smile. Michonne's face glistened with Cassie's orgasm; they smiled at each other and she continued her exploration. Michonne licked up her flat tummy to a beautiful set of breast that she grabbed and pushed together before she suckled them, twisting and palming, licking and biting. She took her direction from the sounds Cassie made. When they finally kissed she still tasted of tanginess and they wrapped their bodies in a stunning ying-yang mass of flesh.

The live porn show was too much, he wanted to look away, he felt like he was invading their privacy, like he would be in trouble for peeping. But he knew Cassie wanted him there and he stuffed his feelings down with the other confusions of his life. He unzipped his pants and the noise of it brought the attention of the ladies right to him, he froze as they looked his way. His cock ached to be freed but with eyes locked on him, especially Michonne's he couldn't move his hand. Cassie could guess what was going through his brain. She began to tweak both her own and Michonne's nipple as she locked eyes with him. "We want to see you baby." Michonne nodded in agreement, she wanted to see that rednecks cock.

Daryl shook his head with a smile and then with a nod, "Keep going." He wanted them to get back to each other, to forget he was even in the room. He was annoyed at his dysfunction to be able participate in this hot scene.

Cassie knew he would get involved as he could and didn't worry too much. She rolled Michonne on to her back and straddled her, pelvis to pelvis they rocked instinctively Cassie loved the feel of the damp coarse hair against her naked pussy. Though she wanted to rock that way till they both came, she had to taste her first. Cassie crawled down her body and licked her hot dark flesh along the way. She tasted salty and Cassie couldn't get enough, flicking her tongue into her navel, biting at her hip, then to her mound, trimmed but not shaved she inhaled deeply intoxicated by this scent of this woman, she couldn't hold back from licking and sucking, she slid her fingers inside and Michonne moaned. Men had gone down on her before but this was different, softer and surer.

Michonne was distracted by the movement out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes shifted but her head never moved, like when she hunted. Daryl had taken himself out of his jeans and was stroking with his right hand, long slow strokes up and down as his other hand cupped his balls tightly. He had lifted his shirt and his well-cut stomach was a vision. He was so different behind these doors, she was used to him being in charge of a scouting team or backing up Rick, killing things, tough and feral, but here he seemed nervous. She had never seem him this way.

Her attention shifted back when Cassie began to hum, she didn't know if it was actually a song but the vibration tore through her pussy and caused a flood of moisture that Cassie gladly drank. Cassie had shifted a bit so her ass was more toward Daryl, she knew how much he loved to see her and take her from behind. She wiggled her ass in his direction, for the view, as an invitation and to feel the cool breeze on her hot, wet snatch.

Michonne was panting but Cassie was ready to try something different. One final lick and a kiss to her deep red core before Cassie rearranged their party. Daryl watched as his girlfriend took control of Michonne, spreading her legs wide and inserting her body between them. They were pussy to pussy, one hand on the floor for support the others locked tight together. The contrast was beautiful. He watched as Cassie started, grinding her flesh into Michonne's, it only took moments for the newbie to get into the rhythm, it was stunning to watch. Grinding hard for a while then sliding softly, back and forth as their clits touched in passing adding more fuel to the fire. Moaning and a string of swears tipped him off that his girlfriend was close to orgasm, "Oh fuck me Mich", they both seemed to come together, one triggering the other but he couldn't tell who had started it. And as quickly as they came, he did as well, his balls tightened, his release was unexpectedly strong, flying through the air and landing on his stomach. He tried to stay focused on the woman in front of him, but he was too close to blacking out.

The room was still except for the panting, Cassie was drunk on the scene around her. She tilted Michonne's face to look at Daryl who looked like he had died with his dick in his hand. "Com'mer." They crawled silently across the floor to his knees. He had sensed them coming and his heart pounded. His battle partner was too close and his desire to flee was strong. But Cassie kept him grounded in the moment, it was that look in her eyes that made him trust her decision. "You have to taste him. Best. Cum. Ever." Michonne never looked up at him, just crawled up his legs till her face was at his stomach. She licked one long lick at the biggest path and savored the taste, even a little cold Cassie was right, he did taste fantastic. She swallowed and licked for another mouthful.

His body tightly rigid, Daryl watched her go at it and never noticed Cassie kneel next to him till he heard her voice at his ear. "Thank you baby." She wanted to say more but she was lost. They both watched as Michone cleaned up his stomach then she knelt between his legs. He panicked as she moved touching her naked flesh to his, his flaccid cock touching her hip. But Michonne practically ignored him, she simply kissed Cassie inches from his face and slipped her tongue into the waiting mouth. His taste mingled between them. Finally she broke away and laid down on the mattress, naked and shiny with sweat.

Almost comfortable he pulled Cassie into his lap for a kiss, her body felt perfect in his arms and this naked woman three feet way seemed to fit naturally into the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth and Maggie followed behind everyone else, the night had been a lot of fun, but tomorrow was back to the real world of walker kills, hunting for food and everyday survival. One more chat about boys before they went their separate ways. "So Jason. You guys have a good talk. I saw you chatting for a while." Maggie had told Jason to ask her for a dance then they talked after for a while.

"Yeah he's nice." Beth couldn't stop staring at Rick's ass. She loved how tight it was and how it twitched when she licked at it. "I don't think he's into me though."

Maggie didn't miss the direction of her sister's gaze. "If you don't stop looking at his ass," She was whispering. "He's old enough to be your father."

Beth didn't realize she had been so obvious. "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to take a step to the side but Maggie pulled at her wrist and whispered again.

"Damn it Beth, I saw you looking at him all night. Don't act like you didn't."

Beth had had this conversation in hear head a hundred times already. "So what if I did?" She knew this talk might come someday and the part that pissed her off the most was how she knew she'd be treated like a child.

"Ignoring the fact that daddy would kill him and then you." Maggie was annoyed that her sister was challenging her. "He is, was, a married man. His son has the hot's for you. And he is a grown man. You couldn't even begin to imagine what he…. Needs. It wouldn't be like dating Jimmy at all."

Beth summoned all of the courage she could and the growing up she had done in the past month and she spoke calmly. "Maybe I am exactly what that man needs. And maybe I need someone who is the opposite of Jimmy." She spun on her heals, stood tall through her shoulders and began to walk again. She had left Maggie speechless.

* * *

When Daryl woke, naked Cassie was still in his arms but the bed was empty. He had to wake her to put her to bed. She tried to talk but she was too tired to think. She managed a 'last night' and he hushed her with a kiss as he tucked her in. He dressed quickly, he thought he could see the moon going down which meant he was late. He grabbed his crossbow from the corner of the room and his bolts then he was out the door and down two flights of stairs. He knocked two small wraps on Michonne's door. She replied with a 'yeah' and he went down to the kitchen.

He was packing some food and a thermos of coffee, god how he loved coffee. His hair was a mess and Michonne smiled at it as she walked in the room. She wanted to run her fingers through it and neaten it up but she knew better than to touch him that way. He turned to her and they walked out the back door silently and down to the truck that was waiting for them. They would drive out of town to a densely wooded area, park the truck then hunt till the sun came up.

Neither of them spoke, she simply got the thermos out the back pack, there was no second cup this time. He hadn't packed it. She poured coffee into the lid, blew on it to cool it of a bit before handing it to him. He took a sip and handed it back to here. They had never shared a cup before. It was still dark and they only passed one walker on the side of the road that they could see. When Daryl got to the clearing they got out in unison, Michonne grabbed a rifle in addition to her Katana and Daryl scouted the area. They began to hike in silence. The Georgia woods were just beginning to stir and they found a rock ledge to perch on while they waited. They had seen signs of moose and deer, there was hope for a productive hunt today.

Hours of quiet past but it was never uncomfortable, it never was with them. Daryl thought it was funny as he knew the silence would drive Cassie insane. Occasionally when the wind shifted he thought for sure he could smell Cassie just below the surface of Michonne's own scent. They both smelled intoxicating, he had noticed that last night, the scent of them together would bring him to his knees. Flashes of the night filled his head. The way they had intertwined with each other, the moaning and kissing. Michonne had quickly figured out how to lick Cassie just right. She had gotten Cassie to make the same whimpering noises that he drew out of his lover. How could he not want to watch that show again and again?

Michonne had lifted her rifle alerting Daryl to the deer crossing their way. He countered with his crossbow and she let him take the shot. It was nearly perfect and the deer dropped clean. "Thought you were sleeping there redneck." The deer had been in site for a while before she lifted her rifle, she knew the best shot would be with the bow but he had been too wrapped in his thoughts to notice and she didn't want to risk spooking the deer by alerting him.

They dressed out the deer strapped it to a pole. They waited around the remains as long as they could for a few small animals that would be looking for a meal. Daryl took care of them as well, and then they were off before the walkers caught the scent.

Michonne spoke low but he never missed a word. "So why didn't you join in?" The question had been running through her mind all morning. Was he such a redneck that he wouldn't touch her black skin? When she had crawled up on him he had closed his eyes, it bothered her that he didn't even look at her.

He never broke stride and he knew exactly what she was asking. "Shut up and walk." His tone was the same as it was last night, almost laughing to cover up something else. She knew his was hiding something.

"You only get off on watchin'?" She jabbed at him again, worst he could do was kill her. Right?

Daryl looked at her and smirked. "Just keep fucking my girlfriend and don't worry about it." When he had woken with her gone this morning he didn't know if she would ever grace Cassie's bed again. Maybe she had been too freaked out by the whole thing now that the moment was over. He knew Cassie was far from done with this situation and he didn't want Michonne to leave her or them high and dry.

Under her breath she muttered, "Kinda hot that you watch." He didn't hear her and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

They loaded the deer in the back of the truck and he went around her side and opened the door for her. Though he didn't stay to close it, she recognized that it was him being gentlemanly. They drove back to Savannah and stopped as a handful of walkers crossed their path; they took them out quickly and continued on.

Michonne offered him the end of the cold coffee and he accepted. They were playing this little game of 'are you okay with me, cause I'm okay with you.' Michonne wanted to finish clearing the air before they got back to town. "So you don't think it's done?" She prayed their little tryst wasn't over. There was so much more she wanted to do with Cassie, hell with Daryl if he'd ever let her. Visions of the three of them milled in her head.

He knew is girlfriend well enough to know that if she was given the opportunity, she would satisfy both sides of her sexual desire for as long as she could. "Think you only scratched an itch on that girl." Her insatiable drive for sex not only turned him on, but he thought it was therapeutic on some twisted level. She continually pushed him past his comfort zone and he needed that.

* * *

When Rick stopped in at the day care center it was nap time. Judith had played all morning and was sleeping peacefully. He loved the fact that she was beginning to live what could be called a normal life Beth excused herself to talk with Rick in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

She closed the door to the small bedroom and he leaned against the dresser with his arms open for her to join him. She kissed his neck as she cuddled against his chest and they stayed that way for a while. He loved having her in his arms, that salvation he craved. He could get lost in the smell of her hair and the feel of her body. Even if it was only stolen moments like this, he could be happy with her. But could she be happy? He had seen her with folks her own age last night, and though she stole glimpses of him throughout the night, she seemed lighter when she was with them.

"You almost done with this old man Beth?" She tensed in his arms that had slacked, letting her go if she wanted. She pulled to untuck his shirt and smiled.

"Not even close to being done." She hadn't noticed the concern in his face till after she said it. "What?"

Rick tucked her hair behind her ear. "I saw you last night. You looked… happy." She had looked happy.

Beth thought she had felt a distance this morning, but she had blamed it on the Maggie factor. Had he been thinking about this all day? "Rick," She put his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "I know our sex is… kinky. And that our age difference is... But I am happy because of you. You make me feel special and protected. And sometimes you make me feel owned and that makes me happy and turned on." She had over thought all of these conversations in her head so many times. "I was happy last night cause every time I looked at you, you were looking at me."

He kissed her, his mouth covering hers, he kissed her as if she belonged to him. "Well, those shorts with those boots, I just wanted to…" He didn't finish the thought.

"Rick, if you want to keep us secret or you want to tell the world. I am happy either way." She meant it. She felt ready to do battle with her family if need be to be with him.

He laughed at her, "You know if we go public the sex changes. I can't just drag you into a shed anymore and spank you. Gets different when you're not keeping secrets."

She looked appalled at him. "Screw that then. Secret it is. We are due for a wild night of bondage and spankings." She didn't know where the words came from but she got wet as she said it.

He pulled her to his hard on. "Tomorrow night then little one." He spoke so close to her ear she could feel his lips moving. "This stays our little dirty secret."

* * *

Michonne was just out of the shower and headed toward her room when she caught Cassie and Daryl headed up to theirs. They all made eye contact and Daryl pushed Cassie by the small of her back toward Michonne. "I'm gonna sleep." He walked up the stair and didn't look back. Michonne opened the door to her room and waited for Cassie to slip in.

Cassie wanted to rip the towel off her and ravage her body, but she didn't know if that was wise just yet. They watched each other for a minute then Michonne stepped forward and kissed her. Full open mouth, tongue pressing for dominance, she had been thinking about a moment like this all day and wondered what other itches Cassie might need scratched. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and while doing so her towel slipped to the floor. Cassie began to explore her naked flesh with her hands and gave a squeeze to her toned ass. Last night had been exploratory for Michonne, but now as it was just the two of them, she felt more herself. Normally she was a bossy in bed, telling a man how to fuck her. She wondered if she could get away with this with Cassie. "Go down on me."

She and Daryl had had not had time to talk since he had gotten back, but she had interpreted his gentle push as an approval to have more sex with this black goddess. She would ask for forgiveness later if she had been wrong Cassie backed her to the bed and pushed her down on it. "How do you want it?" She spread Michonne's legs wide and spoke again. "Tell me what you want." She had a passion for dirty talk, something Daryl could not do for her.

"Eat me. Use your fingers." She found her own nipples as she said it, she loved giving direction.

Cassie had been sweet with her last night, but not exactly how she liked her lesbian sex. She tested the waters. "Need you to open yourself up for me Mich." She spread her legs wider but Cassie shook her head 'no'. "Use your fingers." Michonne understood. She slid her fingers through her pubic hair and opened her lips to Cassie. "You want this?" Cassie showed a finger to her then slid it inside Michonne and held it there. She waited.

"Two more." She needed to feel fuller. Cassie moved her mouth close and slowly dripped saliva on her opening, making sure she was wet enough to receive more fingers. Michonne whimpered as the spit touched her skin. Three fingers slid in an out, not gently but not painful either. "Your mouth." Cassie smiled but didn't move. She was waiting for more direction. "Suck my clit." Oh, Mich was so good at using her words, Cassie was going to love this. She brought her mouth to her pussy and began to lick, long strokes mixed with tiny bites and kisses. Then she almost came herself as Michonne grabbed a fist full of hair harder then she expected. "Fuck yeah. Make me cum." She pushed the face harder to her aching body and she began to fuck back against the fingers and tongue that invaded her so beautifully. She had wrapped her long legs around Cassie's body as she came hard and Cassie skillfully sucked it all down, never missing a drop. The orgasm tightened around her fingers till she could barely move them. Oh the dirty places her mind went with Michonne.

The panting in the room silenced and Michonne whispered, "Thanks." She couldn't seem to get the grin off her face. "He okay with this?"

Cassie didn't know the right answer to that question. "I think so. We'll talk more." She was still kneeling between her legs, she lazed her tongue along her inner thigh.

"Is it me?" Michonne still didn't get why a man wouldn't join in when invited to have sex with two women. "Twice now he wanted nothing to do with me."

Cassie felt bad, for Michonne thinking that way and for Daryl for being the way he was. She crawled her fully clothed body up Michonne's naked one, stopping to kiss her stomach then suck on her nipple before she kissed her. "No. He's got a ton of baggage. Takes a while. He's trying."

"Can I return the favor?" Michonne felt bad that she was so satisfied and Cassie hadn't even gotten undressed yet.

Cassie laughed, "I'm good right now. Maybe I'll go wake Daryl and see if he wants to fuck." She felt suddenly greedy as it seemed she had options.

Michonne wrapped her arms around Cassie and they kissed, sweet and gentle. For a woman who had never tried switch-hitting before, she was getting very comfortable with it. And the added kink of a man who seemed willing to watch or even join in. "So the three of us. Can we do that again?" Cassie seemed to think that Daryl might be willing to get more involved at some point, and Michonne liked the thought of it. She had watched him over time and seen how controlled yet aggressive he could be in a fight or a hunt and she had always wondered if sex with him would be the same. She never thought she'd actually be able to find out.

Cassie loved the way Michonne was thinking. "I'm sure I can talk him into it." She rolled Michonne's pebbled nipple between her fingers. "Tomorrow night?"


	7. Chapter 7

****It gets very explicit from here. If aggressive girl-on-girl sex to the fullest offends you, **

**You should stop reading now. **

**Also, if Rick pushing Beth through pain and control offends,**

**This is not the chapter for you.****

Cassie hadn't been joking when she said she was going to wake Daryl for sex, but she had actually let him sleep through the night and didn't wake him till just before sunrise. He woke to her whispering in his ear. 'I need you baby. I need you to put it in me. From behind, take me hard.' He thought he was dreaming it at first. She wanted to rub him through his boxers but she simply continued with her dirty words. 'Mich tasted so good,' she loved talking dirty, he never replied, always just listened. When she knew for sure that he was awake, she went in for the kill. 'Someday I want to watch you fuck her. Your hard cock thrusting into her. But right now I just need you to stick you cock in me and fuck me. Dirty.' He still had his eyes closed, Daryl wanted to see which one of them would break first, though he knew it would be him. 'I'll squeeze down on you so tight and you'll moan out my name.' She had figured out his game, she knew he was trying to hold out, and she was determined to win. 'My wet pussy sliding along your hard cock.' His dick twitched in his boxers and she wanted him so bad. 'My pussy that Mich was licking and fingering. She was so good for her first time. And you just sat there watching, stroking yourself.' Now her sex was twitching. 'Your balls slapping against me as you pound into me, you fingers bruising my hip.…'

"Oh fuck it!"

Cassie couldn't take it anymore, "God baby, I need you, now." She pulled her shirt off and he laughed in victory. He had not only held out against her porn worthy words, but he had held out over his body's desire to give in or flee. He gave her the fucking she had craved.

* * *

Rick had promised her a night of sex but that wasn't as easy as it sounded. She'd have to be able to sneak out of the room for a few hours and they'd have to go somewhere away from everyone else. The images stirring in his brain didn't see her as silent. He had been given keys to a storage shed when he arrived and before the end of the day he would make sure it was cleaned up enough for them. He tried to go back to sleep now that the floor boards above his head finally stopped creaking. At least Daryl was getting some on a regular basis.

The sun was finally up and her hair cascaded over his chest. He loved that. She licked at his skin and sucked at his nipple. "You up for more?" She bit down just a bit.

Daryl was spent. "Not now." He felt like such an old man. He stroked at his greying beard.

"Tonight." She leaned up and kissed him. "The three of us?" She wanted to make it happen, for all of them as much as herself.

He sighed an 'ah-hu' as her words went straight to his dick. He had never pictured himself in a relationship in general, and now to have something going on with two women, it was beyond his comprehension. "I'll find a place." People would talk if Michonne came up to their room and her hallway was too busy to try and use her room.

Cassie didn't know how to handle his acceptance and willingness of all of this. She kinda felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Thank you Daryl." She kissed his cheek. "Really, no one has ever been this accepting of me." No one had ever given her the freedom to let her follow through on the sexuality that was within her. Not more than once.

"Same-same" He kissed her forehead. She would never understand that she was giving him way more than she was taking.

* * *

Michonne was cleaning a gun when Daryl walked in. She was sitting separate from the guys from town who were on weapons detail with her, she never sat with anyone outside her group. The townies acknowledged him and went back to their cleaning. She looked up as the door closed and never broke eye contact with him. He was quick to lean over and whisper in her ear. "Just after dark, the empty place on West Liberty at the end." He didn't wait for a reply, he had hoped Cassie was right and that Michonne was as interested as they were. When she didn't draw a sword on him, he figured he was fine. Michonne smirked as he left, as quickly as he had arrived.

* * *

It was midday when the alarm sounded; a back fence that was in need of reinforcing had given way to a good size herd of walkers. The Prison crew was pissed, they had been asking about weaknesses and had been assured that all was fine. Obviously they had a different definition of fine. Like old times Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie battled like well-oiled machines. Within a few hours all the walkers were killed, the fence was up to prison standard, the injured were in the infirmary and the burn pile was underway. Though no one was bitten, a few of the locals had gotten hurt. One with a round of friendly fire, it pissed the prison crew off. These towns had become too complacent and sloppy.

* * *

Rick sat next to Hershel at dinner. Beth sat across from them and he never once made eye contact, they were both pretty good at hiding their relationship. Rick thought he should feel guilty for the feelings he had for this too young child, but there was no more too young in their world. Carl had gone from a plucky kid to a cold killer in a matter of months and he was still a kid. He didn't actually know how old Beth was, he had never asked. But she old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions, there was no doubt about that. Dinner was over and the dishes were cleared. Rick and Hershel were drinking coffee on the back porch, Hershel had handed him the cup.

Rick finally broke the quiet of the warm night. He had never talked to Beth about speaking with Hershel, hell, he hadn't planned on doing it. But he started to talk anyways, "Be okay if I took Beth out with me tonight?" Yes, he had just asked dad if he could take his little girl on a date.

Hershel wanted to hit him, wanted to take his crutch and beat his friend to the ground then beat him some more. "You gonna do it anyways?" He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had known since they all reconnected that there was something going on with this cop turned leader and his baby daughter turned women.

"No. Not if you say 'no'. I won't." Rick meant every word of it. If Hershel said no he knew he would have to be honorable and walk away from the only thing that was keeping him from going down crazy lane again.

Hershel let the silence settle for a few minutes. He knew it was torturing Rick. "I am only going to say this once." Hershel had a way of speaking that not only commanded your attention, but left little room for questions. "I don't like it. But I can't stop it. Beth is a grown woman and you make her smile. I see it. And if things were different, this conversation would be very different. I don't want to see it. And if you make her cry even one tear of sadness, I will end you in biblical ways."

Maggie had found someone her own age, and he liked Glenn. He has wished for the same thing for Beth. And though it killed Hershel to think that his littlest girl was dating a grown man, he knew that this man will die to keep his daughter safe. After Hershel was gone, even if their affair was over, if Rick was alive Beth would always be safe from the dangers of this new world.

* * *

Michonne was sitting at the bar stool in the kitchen, the house had been stripped clean of supplies but the furniture was in place, she guessed this house was near the top of the list for occupation in the near future. It had been dark for a little while and she was concerned that maybe they had changed their mind till she heard the side door open. Only one set of shoes, Rednecks, she'd know his steps anywhere. He paused in the doorway behind her and leaned, confused, on the door frame.

Michonne finally took a breath and turned around. They looked at each other for a while. She felt uncomfortable in a why she just couldn't identify. Why had he come alone? "Did you forget your girlfriend?" She didn't know what else to say.

He finally walked into the room. "Thought she was here with you. She wasn't at the house." He was genuinely concerned now, he half expected to walk in on them naked without him. He walked to the bank of windows and look out to the street.

"She must still be at the clinic, they had a load of people to patch up." Michonne watched as he sifted the curtains.

"Stupid fuckers." They said it in unison, and both laughed at out loud. They hated how towns' folk became complacent, that's how people got hurt and killed now a days.

Daryl sat at the next bar stool over. "Give her a little time before I go looking." Michonne had grabbed some water and a snack to bring with her, some bread and a jar of homemade jam. She pushed it his way and he pulled out his buck knife to cut the bread. "Can't believe how vulnerable this town is." He was still pissed about the earlier walker breach.

"Don't wanna talk work." She didn't have any desire, even if it meant silence instead.

He let the quiet happen for a while as they picked at the food, she even fed him a bite and he let her. He watched out the window as they ate a little, licking jam off the knife. She was beautiful in her own way, so different than Cassie but stunning as well. "It's not you, you know that, right?" Cassie had told him that Michonne thought he didn't like her. God how Daryl hated these kind of conversations. What the hell had he gotten himself into in the past few weeks?

"Baggage. I heard." She didn't know what else to say. All she wanted to do was slam him up against a wall, jam her tongue in his mouth and tell him to get over his fucking baggage. But she also didn't want to get knifed by him.

He reached out and took her hand from her thigh and held it for a moment before he ran his fingers along it as if he were studying her. But he already knew most of her body in his mind, he had studied her every time the battled together or hunted. Her dark skin was warm and softer than he expected. He couldn't get the naked image of her on her knees, licking his stomach out of his mind. Hadn't for days now. Before the world went to shit, he never would have thought about a black woman touching him, he just hadn't been raised that way. But now he couldn't get the image out of his head. That same woman wrapped around the beauty he got to call his girlfriend. Cassie had brought Michonne into his world in a way he never could have expected.

She turned her hand in his then took hold of his wrist, pulling his hand to her lips he made a fist but she still kissed the back of it. She looked into his eyes, but he closed them, shutting her out, shutting himself out. She kissed and licked till his fingers loosened then she drew on into her mouth. He kept his eyes closed but she knew he was right there with her. The front of his jeans bulged and he shifted to accommodate, but never drew his hand away.

* * *

Rick didn't come calling for her he simply put the kids to bed and left the room, down stairs and out the back door. He waited for her at the stone wall, it took her a while to join him. When she finally came out the door she was a vision. She had cleaned up, wearing a tight fitting pair of jeans, he didn't know where or when she had found them as most of her stuff was getting baggy. A bag slung over her shoulder, they walked in silence, Rick leading the way. When they were far enough from the house she spoke.

"You told my father." She simply shook her head in disbelief as she said it.

Rick rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose. "Yeah."

She pulled at the sleeve of his checkered shirt playfully. "And we both live to tell about." Her father had stopped into the room as she was washing up from of day of walker-burning. He was so un-Hershel-like about it. He spoke simply, 'I don't want to see you two together, but I can't stop you nneither.' She waited for more lecture to come that never came. She hugged him and he left. He seemed as if he was beaten down in some way.

The tool shed was secluded from the regular areas of town, not so far out that they were unprotected, but they defiantly were not going to be disturbed either. She walked through the door and saw a flat surface in the middle of the room, there was so much crap on the walls she didn't know where to look first. Hand tools and coffee cans filled with parts, rope and lawn tools. The place was packed yet somehow standing in there with Rick it felt weirdly romantic.

He had played this scene over in his head all day, he had woven a bondage scene in his mind that he had spun off from an internet porn movie he had watched once. He would tie her down, tease her and fuck her then cum all over her.

She set her bag on the table in the middle of the room and turned to face him. She was stunning, blond hair framing her delicate face, he was falling hard for this little angel. "Daddy," She spoke softly and he smiled at her. He had gotten the sweet gentle love making out of his system, he was ready to be in control of her again. To push her limits. "Daddy?" His eyes had gone dark, she knew he was milling an idea in his head and she squirmed at the thought of it. He finally moved, stepped closer to her and pinned her at the table. She inhaled sharply.

"Baby girl," He whispered in her ear. "So many things I want to do to you tonight baby girl. Are you ready for all of it?" God he hoped she was ready.

"Yes Daddy, I'm ready." She was, she had let her brain get out of control the better part of the day, her body ached for his touch, any touch. "I brought something." She turned to her bag and pulled out pieces of padded fabric. "So I don't bruise." Then she fluttered her eyelashes. "Where people will see."

He groaned at how well trained she was becoming.

* * *

Through the front window she could see them together. Michonne sucking on his finger like she was giving a blowjob and Daryl with that look she knew oh too well. The one where he was fighting not to flee because he truly wanted to be in the moment but couldn't bring himself to be there mentally. Cassie had snuck in the same side door that Daryl had used, but she had taken off her shoes and was silent when she came into the kitchen. They were still touching, she was licking at his fingers but even with his eyes closed he had been aware of Cassie in the room. Michonne seemed to have missed it till he extended his free hand toward Cassie inviting her to join them.

Cassie slid in close to his body, his arm around her as she and Michonne made eye contact. Daryl finally opened his eyes once his support system was by his side. "Tough day at work honey?" He was glad she had arrived, he was getting worried about her.

"The worst." She kissed his cheek. "But this is nice to come home to." She shifted and kissed Michonne. Daryl felt surprisingly comfortable being this close to the kissing women. They were amazing to watch. And they didn't seem to put on a show, they just did what they wanted.

Michonne kissed back passionately, she kissed her in the way she had wanted to kiss Daryl but didn't dare try. Daryl positioned Cassie between his legs so he could press his dick against her ass, the ladies never broke stride. She pushed back against him and he reached around her running his hands first on her stomach then to Michonne's thighs. She looked at him once she realized what he had done. He was actually touching her. She went back to kissing, from her mouth to her cheek then she nestled in Cassie's neck, Michonne made eye contact with Daryl and he didn't turn away. He ran his hands higher up her thighs and she sucked harder on Cassie's neck.

At no point in the past few days had Cassie and Daryl talked about rules and boundaries pertaining to him. He never thought to as he never thought things would get this far. Cassie never brought it up because she knew she would never stop him from being with Michonne if he wanted to be.

Daryl fought the physical urge to flee when his cock decided to continue pressing forward. He leaned and kissed Cassie's clothed shoulder till he and this black beauty were eye to eye. She stopped kissing and sharply watched him. It was like watching him hunt, every moved seemed calculated and precise. He lifted his lips off Cassie and leaned in to kiss Michonne. They connected and it sent heat through both of them. Once they started they battled for control, two warriors struggling for dominance simply because it was what they knew. He dug his fingers into her thighs and she explored his mouth with her tongue. His kiss was strong and powerful, exactly what she had hoped for if she had dared to fantasies about it. But more than she expected as she had learned about him in the past few days.

Cassie worked to stay still though all she wanted to do was step out and watch them together. She was afraid that if she moved she might break whatever spell seemed to be cast around them. They continued kissing but he pulled Cassie tight to his body, he needed to feel her against him. She was the anchor that was keeping him grounded. Michonne slid off the bar stool and now began to slide her hand on Cassie's body. This is the threesome she had envisioned.

"Upstairs." He spoke between kisses and between kisses Michonne was kissing Cassie. Before things got more serious he wanted them all more comfortable. Cassie broke away taking a hand from each and lead them to the upstairs bedroom. The room had been kinda made up. Window open, candles around waiting to be lit, a bed with a blanket. "I stopped by earlier." He answered Cassie's unspoken question. He kissed them both, first Michonne then Cassie then broke away and headed for the arm chair in the corner of the room.

* * *

She was sitting on the table, her writs bound behind her, her perfect pert breast thrust forward. Her legs were spread wide open and her ankles were tied to the table legs. She was perfectly positioned and for the first time in ages, he wished he had a camera. He had wrapped the fabric around her skin before slowly tying the rope to secure her. She was not shy about showing off her petite body to him. She was dripping with wanton lust, and she wanted him to see it all. He walked around the table and he pulled a piece of fabric from a hook on the wall and stopped behind her. She startled when he lifted the fabric and covered her eyes, he tied it just tight enough.

On his knees he was the perfect height to lick her pussy. He started with slow licks that ended with a rasp of his scratchy beard on her flesh, over and over till she squirmed for balance and submission. She was quiet trying to listen to him while felt every bit of his delicious mouth on her. He grabbed around her scooting her forward just a little and she wondered if she would have ever found such a lover had the world not spun the way it had in the past few years.

He worked one teasing finger in and out of her slowly. "You are mine tonight Little One, to do what I want with." He had never spoken like this to any other lover, not even his wife. "I want you to cum a lot for me tonight. But only on my say." She nodded her head just a bit, acknowledging and understanding. He loved to control her orgasms. "I want to take you in so many ways Little One," He slid his finger out and brought it to her mouth, he painted her lips with her own juices. "Here." She opened her mouth but he never slid the finger in. He drew it back down to her pussy collecting more wetness then sliding lower to her ass. "Here." He teased her tight puckered hole and her nodding increased, she like that idea very much. With condoms in such short supply he reveled in the knowledge that she was so willing to participate in such nontraditional fucking. The fact that it allowed him to cum inside of her was a gift as well.

She could no longer feel his hands on her, he was still there, and she knew he hadn't moved but wasn't touching him. She edged her body toward him and he laughed. "Where are you?" She suddenly felt vulnerable. He blew hot air on her skin. It didn't help her from squirming on the table. A quick hot pain shot through her body as his hand came down on her pussy. She yelped and froze in place. He had actually just smacked her pussy. He was silent, almost too quiet to make her comfortable, she couldn't even hear him breathing. SMACK. This time when his hand made contact her body lit on fire, her pussy contracted but liquid flowed from it. A 'fuck' came out of her mouth that she didn't even realize.

"Does that hurt Baby Girl?" Rick finally spoke. He brought his hand down on her again.

She furiously nodded her head, she thought she might chock on actual words.

Rick grinned at her, "If I do it enough will it make you cum for me?"

Her brain was in overdrive. Normally she could only have an orgasm if something was actually inside of her, a cock being her favorite but damn how she missed the handle of her hairbrush sometimes. A few weeks ago he had made her cum by spanking her. An orgasm that had rocked her body and her soul. So could he get her to cum by smacking her pussy enough? She was sure of it. "Yes Daddy."

* * *

"You done?" Michonne watched Daryl retreat to the chair in the corner unapologetically.

He wanted to pull his shirt off and just sit back and watch, but he wasn't there yet. "For now." He had already pushed himself further than the expected. He had these dreams of being able to just get with a woman, or two, and not have the weight of emotional baggage around his neck. No fucked up abusive childhood followed by socially awkward teen years rolled into a handful of failed tries at relationships with women that he never really cared about.

Cassie slid up the front of Michonne's body enjoying the curve of her breasts and found her buttons. She had been overjoyed at the participation he had put in, but she didn't want to show it, she knew it would make him nervous. With full control she undressed Michonne down to her panties trailing her fingers along her dark skin. God this woman was beautiful.

"We done playing sweet?" Michonne had built a few too many fantasies in her head that she wanted to play out with Cassie; that she wanted to perform for Daryl.

Cassie's heart skipped a beat, she was not often one to have sweet gentle sex with either gender, she was ready for some dirty time. "Whadya have in mind?" She ducked her head and sucked on Michonne's nipple. Michonne let her for a moment before grabbing a handful of hair and carefully bringing her eye to eye.

Michonne loved to be in control. "Strip." Cassie did what she was told, she tried to do it with a seductive flair but she didn't have that much talent. Michonne sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Cassie took off her top and pants then turned to face Daryl as she took off her bra, she was slow and sexy with that and he was mesmerized. She loved being watched, always had. That's why she hadn't been upset when he watched through the crack in the door the first time. But this time she had two sets of eyes on her. "Com'mer." Michonne's tone made her turn around. She spread her legs and invited Cassie to her with a crook of her finger. Cassie obliged. She knelt down on the floor and slid the panties off her new lover. Michonne had shaved herself, nothing remained but a small tuft of hair above her clit. Cassie moved aside enough to show Daryl but then she was done.

Cassie dove into Michonne's pussy face first, she couldn't have stayed away if she tried, two fingers than three she pumped inside of her and Michonne leaned back loving it. Cassie loved going down on her as much as she loved receiving. She was dripping already, her white panties were getting soaked. She licked and kissed and bit a little as she worked to make Michonne moan and whimper. Michonne would cum easily the first time, grabbing at the back of Cassie's head and pushing her tongue in deep. But they were far from done. She heard Daryl unzip his pants she knew the show was too much for him and she wiggled her ass to add to the torture.

"Panties." His tone was graveled as he pulled himself out and held his cock in his hand. He needed to see her ass, to see her dripping. He loved this view of her.

Cassie was ready to oblige, she would have done anything either one of them commanded of her. But Michonne pushed her face back against her wet slash. "No. You want to see her Redneck. You come her and take them off her." She wanted him involved, wanted him in the mix of their naked bodies. She stared him down waiting for him to react. He was stubborn. Her tone shifted, from commanding to sexy. "Come on Redneck. You want her naked? Finish undressing your girlfriend so I can fuck her." How had he surrounded himself with women who insisted on pushing him? He spit in his hand then stroked himself, never looking away from Michonne till Cassie had broken their concentration with more licking and fingers.

The challenge hung in the air and Cassie liked it, she wasn't the only one pushing his boundaries. She just continued on with what she was doing. She looked at Michonne and whispered. "I want to put it all in you." She had a passion for fisting, giving and receiving, but there was something special about giving it to someone their first time.

Michonne looked scared for a moment. Cassie slid her fingers out, went to her jeans and pulled a small bottle of baby oil of her pocket, she had found it on a run a while again and had been saving it. Michonne nodded, if she wasn't going to get a dick stuck in her tonight, this might be a good compromise. Cassie got into place again, offset this time so that Daryl could watch as she oiled up her hand and Michonne's pussy. Michonne moved back on the bed a bit so that Cassie could work, it would be a slow, torturous processes and she hoped she was up for it. Three fingers was easy and felt amazing, she tried to relax every muscle in her body as Cassie started with number four, it was tight. She was spreading slowly and occasionally Cassie would suck on her clit to enhance it all. When she had gotten all four in she looked over her shoulder to Daryl, he had slipped out of his jeans and had opened the front of his shirt. "God baby, you should feel her, its wonderful the way her body wraps around me." Michonne was getting lost in a flood of feeling as her body accepted Cassie's hand.

Getting past the thumb was the hard part but Michonne wanted it. Wanted to be filled. As Cassie began to work her thumb in, Michonne grabbed her wrist. Cassie stopped moving, she thought she was hurting her. But Michonne took over; pushing harder than Cassie would have, pushing hard enough to pop the entire fist inside of her. They both stopped when she was fully in place. The room silenced. Cassie kissed the long lean black thigh and waited for a moment. The look of ecstasy on Michonne's face may have been the most exquisite thing she had ever seen.

"Yeah?" Daryl was speaking to Michonne and she knew it. She was in tuned to his question as she was often in tune with him.

"Oh fuck yeah." It did feel amazing. Cassie slowly started to move her hand, her wrist, twisting and gently pushing and pulling. "Come here." She didn't know if he would listen, but she asked him to join them. Cassie drizzled a little more oil over their connecting flesh.

His girlfriend was literally wrist deep inside one of his closest friends, it was the most primal and animal thing he had ever seen. Something in his body released, the fear of rejection and the games of doubt his mind played on him, they were all gone or at least somewhere far away. He crossed the room and knelt behind Cassie ripping her panties down her hips and thighs, he shadowed next to her and just watched as she fisted her pale white hand into Michonne's dark chocolate body.

* * *

The sound of smacking echoed in the shed but at some point were drowned out by the orgasm that ripped through her body, her legs held firm in place as writhed against her restraints, it was beautiful to watch, she was lost in the moment and if she hadn't risked falling off the table he never would have touched her. He went around and sat behind her, pulling her restrained body into his arms, he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "Such a good girl." He kissed her temple and smoothed through her hair. Her body was covered in sweat and she felt a chill go over her skin. She was crying but not like she had the first time spanked her. This release was different. He held her till her body eased. He went around and untied her ankles, the padded fabric had worked well, and there were no marks on her this time. Her hips ached from the straining she had done.

"More?" She was greedy, she had tasted a smidge of euphoria and she craved more. She was still blindfolded and it just seemed to add to her desire. They had had sex just a few days ago, more like made love in that duplex and she missed the feel of him inside of her.

Rick came round and helped her off the table. He turned her around and removed her blindfold. Her eyes readjusted to the dim light as he untied her wrists. She made an audible pouting sound as she disapproved of his decision. Though he delighted in the sound she sounds she made she needed to be corrected. He spanked her once as he pulled on the rope. "My choice Baby Girl. Who's in charge here?" His tone was flat.

Beth almost felt scared and would have been if he hadn't called her Baby Girl. "Yours Daddy. Your choice." He had never spanked her in this manner, never spoken in such a way. He turned her back to face him. She looked down, not sure if she should look directly at him. He was commanding in a way she had never seen and it was exciting.

Rick had found a chair cushion and put in on the floor between them. He had set these scenes in his head and loved to play them out with her. "On your knees." She obeyed without question and knelt; though she was no longer bound she still kept her hands behind her back fingers laced together. She looked like she was about to pray. He paced in front of her slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off, she looked up, she loved his chest, she wished she could wake up on it every day. He stopped in front of her. "Unbutton." She unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans, she slid down the zipper and waited. He stepped back and took off his pants and boxers in one move. He had been hard when they started walking, he was stiff by the time he had locked the door, now his erection was getting painful.

Rick brought his dick close to her mouth and grabbed a handful of hair. "Do you want to suck on it Little One?" She nodded pulling against his grip just a little. "Do you want me to use this pretty mouth of yours like I was fucking your pussy?" Though she didn't smile, her eyes lit up as if she had just been given a present. He rubbed his dick on her lips precum streaming out of it. She waited for his cue, though the thought of being spanked for doing something wrong was appealing. "Open your mouth Little One, open it for Daddy." She did and he slid the length to the back of her mouth down into her throat. She never faltered; she took it like a champ. He held it there till she almost gasped for breath, her eyes finally found his and he smiled as he backed out a little.

She understood why he had released her bonds, she would need her hands to help keep her balance as he fucked in and out of her mouth as if her were pounding into her pussy. There was no sign of gentle Rick at this moment, he was unrestrained and she loved every moment of it. He fucked her to gagging, pulled at her hair and even called her 'his dirty slut'. What had happened to that cheery farm girl who just wanted to find love one day? She had transformed into a wanton whore, Rick's whore and she couldn't have been happier.

He held the table with one hand and her hair with the other as he came, the first shot of it went straight down her throat, but he pulled out of her mouth for the next, she held him has he came on her skin. He loved to paint her with his sperm. She pumped him as it dripped off her chin and down to her breasts. He panted and shook.

* * *

Daryl watched over Cassie's shoulder as she pumped harder in and out of Michonne, at some point she had fisted her hand into Daryl's shirt as she held on through another of countless orgasms. He had never seen anything so hard core before, Cassie was delighted in what she was doing and Michonne was drunk in orgasms. He kissed Cassie's shoulder and bit down as he slid his hand down her back, past her ass and into her body. She had dripped so much he wondered if she had had an orgasm of her own at some point. He fingered her deep and knew he could never fist her the way she was fisting Michonne, his hands were far larger than hers.

Cassie was lost in what she was doing; she loved watching Michonne's reactions to ever small adjustments she made with her fingers inside. She had found a spot that seemed to make her cum over and over. Michonne thrashed under her touch and she loved the power she had over this bad-ass. With Daryl against her body, fingering her, her new lover convulsing at her touch, she didn't think it could get any better than this.

Michonne's body began to betray her, she wanted to endure this entire scene forever but she was beginning to get sore, too sore to continue. She finally reached out and touched Cassie's wrist. She needed her to stop. Cassie slowed to a gentle rocking then gradually slid her hand out. Daryl has stopped fingering her and watched with his teeth grinding into her shoulder, she loved the pain he was causing. Once she was free she watched Michonne's body melt into the bed, she brought her cum covered hand to Daryl's mouth and the both licked at her fingers, palm and wrist. Michonne tasted amazing and Daryl watched as her body slowly contracted back to a normal size. After shocks of an orgasm twisted through her pussy.

"I need you Daryl." Cassie kissed him. "I need you inside of me, please." She knew she was risking rejection, he might not be able to bring himself to this moment that way, but she needed him so badly right now. Having been with Michonne so intimately had been amazing, but she needed to connect with Daryl as well.

He kissed her back and fingered her from behind. That damn feeling to flight came creeping back, being with Cassie meant Michonne would see him, really see him. Michonne was lazing in the bed, reaching to touch either one of them and Cassie took her hand. Daryl rested his forehead on her back and slid his fingers out of her. "Yes." He couldn't deny her, not after the moment they had let him watch. "How?" He liked when she told him how she wanted to be taken, she was so good at directing him.

Michonne spoke in a whisper, her entire body spent. "I want to hold you Cass," She pulled at her hand asking her to join her on the bed. "Let me hold you while he does you." Cassie crawled out from under him and into Michonne's arms, she wiggled out the rest of the way from her panties as she laid her body down one side of the sexy woman beneath her. They kissed, Michonne had never felt so full so satisfied before and now she wanted to just hold Cassie. They both chose not to watch Daryl, though they both wanted to. They let him roll on a condom and crawl up behind Cassie, he closed his eyes as he took his shirt off, and there was no hiding from Michonne now. He kissed at Cassie and across her to Michonne, she kissed him back though weaker than she had downstairs. His girlfriend had put her through the paces and she was spent. With her ass half in the air he entered Cassie from behind, sinking slow and deep, she whimpered as he did it and he and Michonne both smiled at the noise.

Michonne reached up and ran her fingers through his wispy dark hair the way she had wanted to that first morning. He thrust deep into Cassie over and over, kissing from Cassie's shoulder to Michonne's mouth and back. Cassie and Michonne were still kissing and touching, fingers over flesh, twisting and palming nipples. "Harder." It came from Michonne, she was directing him how to fuck his girlfriend. She could see Cassie's face, so was close to coming, he thrust harder as instructed and she twisted and pulled harder at the pink nipple between her fingers. Cassie's orgasm rocked through her and she clamped down around his cock, they both moaned and Michonne smiled. A string of swears came from Cassie and he fucked her through her release. He couldn't believe he had held out as long as he did but he was on the verge as well. He pulled out of Cassie and slid out of the condom, stroking himself he moved Cassie off Michonne so that he could come on her. He wanted to slash across her stomach.

Cassie panted as she waited for him to come, and Michonne braced for it. He finally came, first across her stomach then up on her breasts. It was beautiful the way the white contrasted with her skin and he let every last drop dot her black body. She laughed at his enjoyment. She had never been marked by a white redneck and she loved it. Cassie's mouth was on Michonne's breast instantly, she wanted to lick her lover clean. He tasted wonderful mixed with her sweat. He laid off to the side, trying to stay awake but not willing to fight that battle.

* * *

On the cushion they held each other, Beth holding Rick more than anything. "More?" His greedy Little Girl was in perfect form, she would go all night if he had the stamina. She kissed at his neck and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

"Yes Baby. More. Do you want me to make love to you?" She shook her head 'no'. "Do you want me to fuck you hard?" She shook her head again. Rick smiled, she was an angel. "Do you want me to fuck your ass Little One?" She grinned and nodded in the little girl fashion that made his cock hard when she did it. She knew he would need a few minutes so she simply began to play with herself while she waited. First her nipples, she could reach them with her tongue. Then she fingered herself, shallow at first as he watched her then deeper as she wanted to make herself drip down to her ass for extra lubrication.

It didn't take long for Rick to be ready. He helped he stand up and they kissed, sweetly for a while. It was these moments of pure connection that he truly craved the most. They kinky sex and the wanton slut she was willing to be were welcome and enjoyed fully. But these gentle moments of kissing were what he needed more of, to refocus his life and to stay in control. She broke from the kiss first, his beard had scratched at her face. She turned and found the rope and the fabric and handed it to him. She would be the death of him but he would never say no to her. First the padding and the fabric wrapped gently to keep her from bruising. Then he tied the ropes thoughtfully around her wrists, securing her arms behind her back, just the way she liked.

Slowly he bent her over the table and knelt down behind her. She was a vision, wet and open for him. He licked her backside and she moaned as his tongue played in her most naughty of places. First his tongue then his fingers he slowly worked to open her up. She thought she should be embarrassed by this violation of her body but that only fueled the fire inside her more. When he thought she was ready he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her. She gasped as her body adjusted and she appreciated the gentleness he used. Once he was fully seated inside of her she waited, for him to be ready. She never really thought his brain ever shut down, not even during sex. He was always overthinking everything he was doing. She wished he would just get lost in the moment.

He began to move, in and out of her adding spit for lubrication. He felt amazing inside of her. His hands grasped her hips and he held tight, bruising her sides because he knew it was a place he could get away with bruising. She found his rhythm and they were in sync. He smacked down on her ass with one sharp hit and she yelped in surprise more than pain. "What the?" She didn't know what had earned her the hit.

Rick growled in her ear, "You were too quiet." He loved to hear her moan and whimper and she hadn't been. She had been lost in the moment and he was over thinking things. If it was moaning he wanted, she over exaggerated her moaning till she smacked her ass again. It was funny and she loved him when he let himself be free like that.

"Rick?" She slowed her body and he rested on her back. Careful not to injure her restrained arms.

"What is it?" He didn't think he had hurt her but she didn't often use his name.

She loved the weight of his body on her, the feel of his hairy chest and the warmth of his body. "Untie me?" He started to pull out of her but she stopped him, she just wanted to be untied but not empty. He carefully worked the knot he brain barely functioning as he was still inside of her. Once she was free he rubbed her shoulders. She was fine, she had just wanted to be able to touch herself, and to guide his hands. She took him by the wrist and guided him to her sex. Together they slid fingers inside of her tightening the hole he was occupying ever more. She figured out which muscles to flex and she worked to get him lost in the moment. Moaning and calling him daddy as she whispered dirty thoughts his way. She stayed focused during her orgasm and held her body close to his as he came inside of her.

Rick released a sound that was like a wild animal. He reveled in the notion of cumming inside of her without a condom. He pumped hard and she willing accepted him.

* * *

Daryl woke in the middle of the night, Cassie's hair was across his chest and he smiled. The room was still but he could tell he wasn't the only one awake. Michonne was on his left, her face against his shoulder and her leg wrapped in his. She hadn't fall asleep yet.

"Still awake?" He tried to move his arm and she moved enough to unpin him, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

Michonne kissed his chest. "That was some intense shit." She was still in awe of what she had allowed this other woman to do to her body.

Daryl kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, Cassie'll do that to you." She had a way of not only pushing your limits, but making you thank her when she was done.

"We cool Redneck?" More than anything she didn't want to fuck up this with Daryl. They had built too much of a friendship and what would now a days be considered a working relationship. "We making shit too weird now?"

He ran his hand down her soft back, she was getting too skinny too, and he trailed along her spine. "What? Cause my girlfriend was wrist deep inside of you and you liked it?" He loved how direct and sarcastic he could be with her.

She matched his wit just as fast. "I was thinking cause you fucked her on top of me." She licked at the tattoo on his chest. They both let out a little laugh. He didn't need to answer, their responses cleared up the question. "We gonna keep doing this? The three of us?"

"Feels right." He gave her a squeeze, for a man who was generally scared of women he found himself between two that seemed to make him feel normal.

Michonne was glowing inside. She had never planned to hook up with Daryl and had never thought she'd find a woman she wanted to explore the way she did Cassie. But he was right. The three of them together felt so right. It was this place that wasn't working for her. "We do. Yeah, but I don't think this place does."

"I know. We'll talk to Rick."

* * *

Rick was asleep in her lap as they rested in a pile of cushions. She had pulled a blanket over both of them. She knew she would have to wake him soon, neither one of them could be out all night. She ran her fingers through his wavy dark hair and right here and now she vowed to give him many more nights like this. Nights that would take the burden off of him for a while and just let him sleep for a while with no worries. She had a feeling that Savannah was not going to be their home for long but she knew she could be a home for Rick.


End file.
